Trunks, The Outlaw
by T
Summary: I wrote this fan fic because I was bored. I have gotten comments from some of my friends that it was creative. Hope you like it.


****

Trunks, the Outlaw Part One:Childhood.

Trunks was a boy still in his teens when his father regarded him as being weak. He was thrown into the streets to fend for himself. But, since his Saiya-jin heritage gave him superior strength. He overcame many challenges of life. Not many people messed with him and not many were his friends either. Just a few were willing to stay around him as a child. He was able to get many weapons which he carried for the rest of his life. The weapons were: a G-18, two Colt .45s, and his treasured Samurai sword. His sword was a treasured possession of his which he carried everywhere. Still, even though his life was easy on the streets he still wanted to prove to his father that he could be as strong as him.

Trunks father was a man in his 30's and lived very wealthily in a castle. He was regarded as the strongest man in the universe and was feared by all the people he ruled over. Many people feared him because he had such great power and didn't want to die. His name was Vegeta. At the shrill mumbling of this name many people would shiver. Still, even though the people feared him and worshipped him as if he were a great god, Vegeta would still kill them for the sheer pleasure of it. At one time, he even killed his own wife. Vegeta would run around the streets and force women to give him pleasure. What fun his life was. Vegeta loved it and decided it would never change until his demise. At the sheer sight of all this Trunks would shiver and swore he would kill his father.

We find ourselves in a street where Trunks has gotten into a royal rumble with some other person who said he couldn't kill a fly. This kids name is Kasuma and seems to be Trunks' worst enemy. "Bring it on, Trunks." said Kasuma

With a smirk Trunks says, "Ok then. Its your lost."

Returning the smirk Kasuma replies, "Thats what you think."

"You may be partly Saiya-jin but you won't survive against me."

"All talk and no play." At this point Kasuma is running around like an idiot with his tongue out. Trunks starts to get very annoyed at this. Suddenly, Kasuma falls to the ground face first and Trunks steps on his back. Taking his sword out, Trunks points it down at Kasuma's neck.

"I win."

"No far, you caught me off guard."

"That's why you shouldn't run around like a little retard. You should be in a fighting position ready to fight and not trying to annoy your opponent."

"Oh."

"Come back and fight me when you learn how to."

"Ok then." says Kasuma. Suddenly, someone yells, "Vegeta is coming, everyone find a place to hide." Vegeta comes walking around a corner and looks straight at Trunks in the empty street.

"So Trunks, I see your growing up. Trying to become as strong as I am. So, do you think you are as strong as I am?" says Vegeta with a smirk.

"I don't really know. But I hope I am. So I can pay you back for all the horrible things you have done to these people. To my mother, to me, and all the times you killed innocent people."

"Silly boy. I should beat you down for that. In fact, I think I will so I can have some fun. Lets see what tactic will I use? I don't know. Oh well I will just go along with how the fight goes."

"Bring it on." says Trunks suddenly disappearing. Trunks comes up behind Vegeta and kicks him in the back. Vegeta just stands there smirking. Trunks continues his assault on Vegeta trying to hurt him while Vegeta just stands there with a smirk on his face.

"I guessed it, you're not as strong as I am." says Vegeta.

__

Thats what you think,Trunks thinking,_my tactic worked. He fell for it. He thinks I am using all my might._ After thinking this Trunks suddenly gets swatted in the side of the head and flies into a nearby building. Trunks gets up with a smirk on his face.

"Wipe that look off your face." Vegeta says angrily.

"No." Trunks replied slowly.

"I said take it off your face." Vegeta yelled at Trunks. Trunks suddenly starts to power up and his her flashes between blonde and white. Vegeta looking at him in amazement tried not to get to the fact that his son my have gotten stronger than him. At this thought Vegeta is suddenly kicked into the ground with his face buried into it. Trunks jumps away from him and looks at his father lying face down in the dirt. Vegeta stands up slowly and says, "You think your the only one that can do that?"

"You mean you can do this as well?"

"Yes." says Vegeta and suddenly his hair turns blonde.

"No. It can't be. I can't believe this. Right when I thought I reached a power level as high as yours." at saying this Trunks is kicked in the head and sent soaring through many buildings. Vegeta walks over to him and thinks he is dead. At seeing this he walks away from what he thinks is his sons dead body.

Two hours later he is found by some people who take him in.

Twenty-four hours later, Trunks finally regains consciousness and looks around at the kind people. "Who are your parents young child?" asked the parents.

"My father aboned me and killed my mother. I have no one that I considered my parents." replied Trunks.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry for the inconvience. I will leave immediately."

"No you can stay here for the night. You are no inconvience to us."

"Ok then."

"In fact, why don't you let us take you in until you are able to get a job."

"Thank you." At this Trunks walks around the house and greets all the family members. But when he gets to the family's daughter he is struck dumb at the site of her beauty. He tries to talk to her but can't really seem to get the words out.

"How do you do?" says the girl.

"I'm fine." says Trunks.

"What's your name?"

"Trunks. You?

"Mimishi. But everyone calls me Mimi."

"That's a beautiful name." At this Mimi blushes in emberrassment. "And here I thought that you wouldn't like me."

"Ok children. It's time to go to bed. Trunks you can sleep in guest bedroom until we are able to get you a real bed and decorate it anyway you'd like."

"Ok then." After this everyone goes to there beds and sleep.

End of Part One


End file.
